creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creepypasta Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' : :PLEASE ADD ALL NEW ARTICLES TO HERE AND TO THEIR GENRE PAGES ClericofMadness 19:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : :We should have someone make a header. Black goes gray 18:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm guessing the header is the blue "wikia" logo above the bar? HandsomeChris 18:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I believe we should change the image on the main page. Like a creepy picture of a large amount of people, just an idea. HandsomeChris 18:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Aw... I liked "Go to sleep" StabbyStab 20:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) We can change it back. I was just trying to look for an image that showed a group of people to give an impression of a community on the front page. You can do what you want, you've contributed more to this wiki than I have. HandsomeChris 20:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I like the community thing, but we could find a scarier pic. I'll keep my eyes out on /x/ By the way, how do I change the caption under the picture? there are a few that could use a bit of editing. StabbyStab 20:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) When you have your pointer over the picture a red box should appear in the top right corner. There will be two options: modify and remove. Select modify, choose how you want your picture formatted, then you should come to an option where you can add a caption. HandsomeChris 20:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What do we do with creepy music? http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/340947 StabbyStab 21:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) http://boards.4chan.org/x/res/5380281 I made a thread on /x/ about the wiki. StabbyStab 20:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I heard you guys were looking for a logo for the wiki, so I whipped this up: Hope you like it, feel free to use it for whatever you want. I turn all rights over to you. I'm not asking to be credited for it's creation, but if you DO credit someone for it, please credit me :-D. ~iamoops In order for me to upload it, it has to be a .png file, how do I do that? I use .jpg Well, all you have to do is open the image in MSPaint, and save it as .PNG I save all my files in PNG now, as I don't lose colors from it when I resave images ClericofMadness 22:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Or d o this lol ClericofMadness 22:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Make sure to credit iamoops. StabbyStab 22:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It won't save and I'm having trouble with this, can someone else give it a shot? Here's the how-to from wikia: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Logo#How_do_I_create_a_logo.3F If you know how to make that so it replaces the wikia logo...go for it! I think we'll have to replace the gas mask children to do it.ClericofMadness 22:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that I put up the gas mask kids, it kind of sucks. Anyway, I was looking for a picture of a creepy group of people to put emphasis on the whole community factor of the site. Change/delete it if you want. HandsomeChris 22:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Will change, and image has been credited to iamoops. ClericofMadness 22:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I can't get the image to where I want it. This is a tad bit frustrating...ClericofMadness 22:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Shit... I just accidentally the whole legendary section when changing th name in the menu. -_- StabbyStab 22:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything I need to do to the image that will help? I can change it if there's a problem with the size or dimensions or something... ~iamhoops I can't unfuck the Legendary Pasta link in the menu, and I don't know how to change a page's name, so either the sidebar link will have to use the real name, or the page needs to be changed Done like this: (use SOURCE view to see) Legendary Pastas Whoever added the pic, please put a smaller one. It squished everything. StabbyStab 21:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Will do, stabby. Thanks, it looks great now. StabbyStab 22:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, has anybody figured out how to switch the blue "Wikia" logo yet? StabbyStab 22:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I posted a link to the actual wikia help page. Ironically it's not helpful. HandsomeChris 22:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Heh, this probably won't help because I'm sure I wasn't the only one to google it, but... use CVS to edit wiki/local/pgcust.php and add $PageLogoURL: hope it helped!